Nestlings
by krazeeme
Summary: Nuwat and Aly fic, Please R&R. ---begins before epilogue of TQ, and will continue through it and past a little.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Aly had been in her office all evening. She had read well over a hundred reports and was just now finishing with her final one. Aly hated when Nawat was away. She now fully regretted sending him to Lombyn to deal with the wild Kudarung problem. Some people had discovered a nest on their land, and wanted to clear them out in a somewhat less than civil way. Aly knew she could have sent someone else but Nawat had been the best choice. He could call upon his flock-mates, if needed, to help him. Where as if she sent someone else she would have to send a whole team. Nawat could also save money where transportation was concerned, because he could simply fly there. He did not need to pay passage on a ship. Knowing all of this, however, didn't seem to help with the steady ache Aly got from missing him. So far Nawat had been gone for three weeks and four days, the longest they had been apart, and Aly was not her regular, happy, self. Needless to say everyone else at the palace had quickly learned to stay out of Aly's way when her lover was gone. It seemed that Aly had indeed inherited some of her mother's famous temper. It was also interesting how Nawat seemed to be the only one with the capability to calm her, not completely unlike George being the only one able to 'tame' the lioness.

Aly put down her last report just as the bell announced that it was now midnight. She leaned back in her chair, stretching her legs out in front of her, and her arms up over her head. With a huge yawn she declared it time to turn in. She blew out the lamp on her desk and walked out of her office, locking the door behind her. She headed for her rooms.

As she was walking Aly realized something. Today, it now being midnight, was her and Nawat's anniversary. Well, the anniversary of their first night together. Today made nine months. Aly smiled to herself as she remembered that night.

She had arrived at her door and was reaching for her key when she saw a faint light coming from within through the crack at the bottom of the door. Immediately she was wide awake, all her senses now on full alert. She pulled out one of her many hidden daggers and reached for the handle, the door was unlocked. Aly pushed it open a tiny crack and saw something that only confused her. She pushed the door open all the way and walked into her apartments, letting the door swing closed behind her, as she starred in awe at her own rooms. Candles everywhere lighted the room, setting a soft flickering glow on everything. Aly looked down to see she was standing on rose petals. She followed the trail with her eyes to the table in the center of the large room. On it sat two glasses of wine and leaning against the table next to them was a beaming Nawat.

Aly gave a small squeal of joy as she ran to him. Dropping her dagger on the table she threw herself into his strong embrace. Nawat caught her up easily and spun her around kissing her repeatedly. Aly turned her head and met his kiss with her own lips. She trembled from top to toe as desire surged through her body, Nawat's lips moving with hers. Aly let all the heat she had been holding in over the past weeks pour into that kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, letting her fingers tangle in his soft hair, as his hands explored her body. She felt giddy with his hands on her lower back, and she tingled with anticipation as they slowly made their way lower. Nawat began to untie the sarong she was wearing as Aly started to pull the shirt he was wearing off of his back. She reached down to untie his breeches, as he peeled her shirt off over her head. Nawat grinned at Aly and swiftly swept her up, getting a squeal from her, he carried her to their bed.

---

The two lovers spent the whole next day in bed. Tangled in their sheets and each other's arms they slept. Not until the next night, when they began again, did Nawat notice that Aly no longer was wearing her anti-pregnancy charm. Nawat looked down at her with questioning eyes. Aly just smiled up at him and kissed him sweetly in reply. She knew it was gone, she had taken it off the night before. At this realization Nawat simply pulled her closer and held her tighter. He didn't know that it wouldn't matter. Aly was already carrying their first nestling.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_(A month and a half later)_

As time passed it was surprisingly quiet at the palace. During the long days Aly simply checked over reports, organized royal security and began training new recruits. During the days she longed for the nights, to be with Nawat. At night she never wanted to sleep because she would wake up and it would be morning. She did her job during the days, but she lived for the nights.

Aly woke to find Nawat already up and dressing. Closing her eyes again, she rolled onto her side and curled up between the soft, warm sheets. She laid there for some time, just listening to the morning sounds Nawat made as he dressed and prepared for the day. She smiled as she heard his footsteps coming over to the edge of the bed. She felt the slight pressure he made as he sat down beside her. Her back to him, Nawat leaned over her to see her face and grinned. She was pretending to sleep. He leaned over her just he tiniest bit further and pressed his lips to the smooth, tender skin just behind her ear on her neck.

Aly gasped and rolled over in response, trapping herself, Nawat's arms on either side of her, since he was anticipating her move. She smiled up him. Aly wished she could stop time right then, just stay in that one moment with Nawat forever. She felt as if her heart was going to explode from all the happiness she was feeling just then. Nawat leaned down and kissed her as tenderly as possible. He pulled away and Aly was left breathless. It still amazed her how Nawat was so different from everything she had ever thought. He was so different it almost scared her. It terrified her that just one kiss, one touch, or even just one look from him, meant more to her than anything she had ever known or believed. But even so, as much as it scared her, she knew, now that she had felt this, she couldn't live without it. Without him, and his love.

---

Aly finished her last training report. She took one glance at her office and began to clean off all the reports littering the top of her desk. It seemed she could never keep anything clean for more than two seconds. She finished tidying up and stretched. As she yawned her stomach let out a long and low grumble. Now days it seemed that she was always hungry. She had lost count the number of times Nawat had run out to get her something from the kitchens in the middle of the night. And she was always craving different, odd, foods. Things she had never eaten before, her mouth watered for. She turned around and was reaching for her keys to lock up when the door to her office opened. Aly looked up to see Nawat leaning through the doorway, one hand on the door handle the other on the stone of the wall. She felt her lips automatically pull into a foolish grin. Nawat opened the door all the way, stood there, and waited for her.

Aly quickly blew out her lamp and grabbed the key ring. Nawat stepped out her way as she came out into the hall, pulled the door closed, quickly locked it, and turned to face him. Nawat seemed to be thinking the exact same thing as Aly at that moment, because before she was even half way turned around he had one arm her around the waist on the small of her back. His other hand was cradling her head, on the back of her neck. His lips were pressed firmly with hers. Aly melted into the kiss and let him, literally, pick her up. She put her arms around his neck as he began to carry her down the corridor to their rooms. Just as they reached the stairs, however, Aly's stomach let out another complaint for food. Nawat pulled his mouth from hers and laughed, his eyes wrinkling at the corners. Aly giggled along with him, her face buried in his shoulder trying to stifle the noise. Nawat put Aly down but kept a grip on her waist, as she kept one on his. Together they made their way to the kitchens, again.

---

Later that same night Aly awoke for some reason. She rolled over, to snuggle closer to Nawat, and automatically regretted moving. Her stomach seemed to have stayed behind her while she had moved. She was going to be sick. Aly threw aside the covers, stumbled out of bed, and dashed to the privy. She made it just in time. A few seconds later she felt a large warm hand on her back. She managed a quick glance up into Nawat's large, dark eyes filled with concern, before she was forced to look back down. It actually made things a little easier, just knowing he was right there. With his hand on her back gently moving up and down, it seemed comfort her more than anything else could.

When she was finished Nawat went and got her a glass of water. She wiped off her mouth and rinsed it out. They walked out of the privy together and Nawat sat down on the bed next to her. He leaned back against the headboard and gently pulled her back against him, wrapping his arms around her protectively.

"What is wrong Aly?" he asked, stroking her hair back from her face. "Why did you not tell me you were ill?" Aly breathed a small sigh hearing the worry in his voice.

"I didn't feel ill until just tonight," she answered him, closing her eyes and sinking back into him. "Although, I have been really hungry lately. Perhaps I ate something bad today."

"Well, perhaps you should go and see one of the healers tomorrow?" he suggested. "I know you hate to, but it would make _me_ feel better. I hate when you are feeling bad reasons I cannot help." Aly smiled at his last remark. It was true. She did hate going to the healers, but then again she hated even more to worry Nawat.

"I'll go tomorrow right after breakfast," she said as he turned and nuzzled his neck. "Just to make sure it's nothing serious." Nawat kissed her cheek and they both snuggled back down under the covers.

"I love you Aly," Nuwat whispered into her ear, pulling her further against his chest.

"And I live for you," she replied, slowly letting go of reality. Aly didn't see the glisten of tears in Nuwat's eyes from her words, or feel him give her that extra little squeeze against him either.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three 

Aly couldn't believe she had missed it. She knew all of the signs, and she had all the symptoms. She should have known right away when she was late, but her times had always been so irregular, it didn't register. But now, with the healer confirming it, the realization hit her like a pie in the face.

Aly practically ran out of the healers' wing to get to Nawat. She had **big** news.

She was in such a hurry to find Nawat, she didn't realize he was sitting in the hall on one of the benches by the door, waiting for her. Aly blew past him in a mad rush, to find him. It wasn't until she had turned the corner, and was halfway down the corridor, that she remembered that Nawat had come with her. He had promised to wait. She immediately pivoted her direction, and smacked right into a very familiar broad chest. Nawat grabbed her arms to steady her and keep her on her feet.

"Aly! What happed? What's the matter?" Nawat gasped, obviously terrified by her odd behavior. "Why did you run out of there?" Aly threw herself into his arms knocking him back a step. She started saying something over and over, so fast; Nawat couldn't understand a word of it.

"Aly," he said, pulling her from him so he could look her in the eyes. "Please, slow down. I can't understand, you're rambling." Nawat now looked beyond petrified. "What is going on?" Aly realized with all her crazy actions, she was scaring Nawat senseless. She had yet to tell him nothing was wrong. Which couldn't be truer. Nothing was wrong. Everything was great. No, everything was beyond great. Everything was perfect.

"Nawat!" she cried then kissed him, "A nestling! I'm not sick, I'm pregnant! We're going to have a baby Nawat!"

Nawat's reaction was an absolutely total look of bewilderment, followed by a shocked look of delayed comprehension, and finished with the longest embrace Aly had ever received. He then followed that up, by kissing her breathless, picking her up and spinning her, then starting all over again. Needless to say, he was just as happy and excited as Aly about the future they now saw before them.

During Nawat's third round of kissing Aly into a daze, however, Aly's stomach let out a very loud complaint for food. Once again, the couple broke apart into a shaking fit of giggles. Then, holding onto each other, the new mother and father to-be, made their way to the kitchens for breakfast. The whole way, Nawat was smiling like a fool. He had one of his arms around Aly's back, the other hand was sprawled protectively across her stomach.

Late that night Aly was lying in bed pretending to read, when she finally heard Nawat come in. Right after breakfast, he had departed and had been gone for most of the day. He had told her that he had "a very important errand to do" and simply refused to give Aly _any_ explanation more than that. So, needless to say, when he arrived back, Aly wasn't ready to throw her arms around him and shower him with kisses as she had that morning.

When he walked into their bedchamber, he came over and gave Aly a small peck on the cheek. She refused to acknowledge him, but simply sniffed, and turned the page. Nawat, whom realized earlier what the consequences of his silence would be, was quite ready for this. He didn't do anything, but pull out a small box, set it on Aly's thigh, and walk over to their wardrobe to change for bed.

Aly, not wanting Nawat to know that he had spiked her curiosity, slowly lifted her book the tiniest sliver, and peeked under to see what he had placed on her on her leg.

Seconds later, Aly, squealing with joy jumped out of bed and ran to be embraced by the waiting arms of…

her love, her life, her fiancé.


	4. Chapter 4

Just a note to all readers, I don't have the time or the energy right now to retype out the entire next chapter when all it would be is the epilogue of Tricksters Queen. So if you are able to, and you have the time, borrow the book from a library, or a friend, and re-read the epilogue to know what the next chapter is.

Sorry.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four

Aly walked, with trembling legs, out of the healer's wing. '_Two.'_ All she could think was, _'Two.'_

She was in a daze. She made her way slowly through the palace, not even really looking or realizing where she was going. She was moving without really moving, like her body was moving without direction, of it's own will. Aly was disoriented; her eyes didn't focus on anything in front of her. She just walked through the wide halls as if she were walking through a soft, hazy, fog. Before she could really grasp on to reality and pull herself from her mind, Aly found herself out in the gardens.

She sat down on the cool, damp, grass, beside one of the small lakes and stared out at the calm water before her. She took a deep breath, held it for a second, then let it go. Looking down she placed her hand over the gentle swell of her stomach, watching it rise and fall as she breathed again, making it seem even bigger again and again. She lay back on the ground and closed her eyes, trying not to think about anything. She wanted to wait, for some reason, before she thought about it. She almost succeeded, but just as she let go of everything, losing herself to her dreams, she had one thought _'Two.'_

Aly woke up to the familiar feeling of a large hand sliding under her back and lifting her off the ground. Aly opened her eyes and looked up to see Nawat gazing down at her, with a look of terrified relief. This brought Aly back to her senses. She realized why he looked so relieved to see her. She had promised him she would go and visit the healers today, which she did. She had, once again, promised that she would wait for him there so he could be with her if she really needed him, which she didn't do however.

"Nawat!" she said, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face in his shoulder. "I'm so sorry, I forgot to wait for you." Then, out of nowhere, Aly began crying. Nawat must have felt the tears through his light shirt, because he pulled her closer and sped up his pace to a light run, until he reached their rooms.

He kicked open the door and set the sobbing Aly down on their small sofa. Nawat ran back, slammed the door shut, and flew back to Aly's side. Aly could tell he was terrified that she was crying, but she just couldn't make it stop. She didn't even know why she was crying. Nawat seemed to sense that he couldn't really do anything, because he simply sat down, pulled her into his lap, and rocked her. He held her to him, as if letting go was not even possible. Aly felt as if he was trying to absorb, whatever was bothering her, into him. He wanted to feel what was wrong, to feel what she did. To take it all away for her.

They stayed that way for a long time, just sitting and rocking. Aly must have dozed off because, one minute she was sobbing, the next she was waking up as Nawat shifted to pull a blanket over her. Aly looked up into his dark face. He must have felt her gaze, because he looked down at her. She could see the worry in his eyes, though he was trying his best to hide it. Seeing him scared for her made her almost feel sick. She didn't want him to worry. She still didn't know why she had started crying, but she wanted him to know that it wasn't because she had bad news. She sat up and turned herself around to face him. She grasped his hands in hers and smiled at him. Nawat, ever in tune to her feelings, calmed down a little, seeing she was fine. Some of the worry left his face, but Aly could still see it in his eyes. "Aly," he said, his deep voice curious and concerned. "What is wrong? What did the healer say?"

"Two, Nawat. We are going to have two."


End file.
